


Magneto's Way

by celticheart72



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Stalking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Erik Lehnsherr. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For a request for Erik returning home to his and Reader’s cottage by the sea after a long mission where he has not been in touch because he was afraid of putting her in danger. She’s been waiting for him for a few months and when he comes back to surprise her, she’s upset at first but then forgives him and he apologizes and it’s angsty with a fluffy ending.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Erik sighed as he walked the path to your cottage. It had been four months and he was ready to get back to the quiet life he shared with you here by the sea. Both of you had fled the world of humans, choosing instead to live on a remote island where you could help other mutants with no other place to go.

Charles had needed him. The world had. Aliens came and tried to invade. Erik had little love for humans, but he wasn’t about to see the entire world taken over by an alien race who would enslave them all.

You wanted to go with him, to help, but he asked you to stay here on Genosha where he could be sure you were safe. Losing someone else he loved would have destroyed him once and for all. As it was the choice to open himself up and love you was harder than he cared to admit.

He stood stock still with his hand on the gate to the cottage, staring at the door. The moment felt so familiar yet so new at the same time his heart almost seized in his chest.

When the door opened and you saw him standing there, you rushed to him. He had to put one foot back to brace himself and keep the force of you launching yourself into his arms from knocking you both to the ground.

His nose buried in your hair, taking in your familiar scent and he felt his fingers twitch as his hand moved up your back to rest at the base of your neck.

“I thought I lost you!” You sobbed into his shirt then pounded a fist on his chest. “You didn’t even send word, Erik. Four months!!”

“I didn’t want to lead anyone here. To you. To the others who need refuge. I made a vow to protect you and the mutants who rely on us.”

You pulled back and looked up at him. The emotion in your eyes was so raw he almost thought to push you away. But he made a promise when the two of you started this relationship that he wouldn’t do that to you. It wouldn’t be fair, and he knew it.

While he’d been lost in his thoughts you had fisted your hand in his shirt and were pulling on it. He returned his attention to what you were saying to him.

“I thought you were dead! So did the rest of our people here!”

Erik smiled then and laid his hand over yours to still your frenetic movement before your emotions truly got away from you and your body created a static charge. “If Charles Xavier and his X-men couldn’t take me down, my darling, I don’t believe aliens can either.”

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head in frustration at him. “Not funny, Erik.”

“I was not trying to be.”

“Is it done then? Are we safe?”

“Yes.” He hesitated but knew you’d see through any lie. “For now.”

Your hands came to rest on the sides of his face as you nodded and pressed yourself up to meet his lips. Four months he had waited for this moment to get back to you and if all he had left in this lifetime was this one kiss it was entirely worth it.


	2. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Stay here tonight.” “I missed you.” We need to talk.” “I’ll keep you safe.” “I love you. “
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to a stalker, allusion to sex

It was dark and the clock on the nightstand read just after 12a.m. The sound of the deadbolt being turned, and the inside latch opening reached your ears and you knew instantly who was coming into your motel room.

You sat up as Erik stepped inside the room, vaguely illuminated by the outside lights. He closed the door and locked it, replacing the latch and turned to look at you.

It had been at least a month that you’d been running. A month since you’d seen him last.

Erik moved over to the window and looked outside for a brief second before turning again and making his way over to you. He sat on the bed next to your hip and his expression was serious. “We need to talk.” 

“There’s nothing to say, Erik.”

His eyes narrowed and his arms boxed you in. He leaned toward you and took a deep breath, letting it out in an annoyed huff. “I have much to say.”

“He’s never going to stop looking for me. Anyone around me isn’t safe.”

The man in front of you actually appeared amused by that and you wondered for probably the thousandth time if he were absolutely mad. “I’ll keep you safe.”

You dropped your face into your hands and groaned. This was Magneto you were talking to and you were well aware of what he could do. He stopped using his powers to hurt people though and you didn’t want him starting again while trying to protect you.

“I may not have Charles’ ability to read your mind but I am well aware of your reasons for leaving. Even if you chose not to talk to me first.”

His words made you wince.

Your hands dropped and you lifted your eyes to look into his grave blue ones. It had been a long month without him, and you felt yourself relax for the first time since you left Charles’ mansion. “I missed you.”

“I believe my feelings should be evident.”

His penchant for sarcasm made you snort a laugh and the words that escaped surprised you as much as they did him.

“I love you. “

The two of you looked at each other in the near darkness and finally after what felt like an eternity Erik leaned in to kiss you. You felt the tingle of his power as a caress over the locket around your neck that skipped to the zipper of the jeans you still wore. He broke the kiss as the slide lifted and his eyes held yours in silent question.

“Stay here tonight.” You whispered against his mouth. 


	3. Thanksgiving Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Here. Take my hand.” With the scenario where readers makes Thanksgiving dinner which means a lot to everyone, especially Erik and he gives her a gift.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Thanksgiving at the mansion is nearly forgotten while Charles and Erik work with their first class as the two refer to the kids under their care. Growing up here with Charles and Raven tended to be lonely at holidays for the three of you but that didn’t mean it needed to be now. While they’re pre-occupied with training you decide to make a Thanksgiving dinner you hope they’ll all enjoy. Even including matzo ball soup in honor of Erik’s Jewish heritage.

You’re a little unsure about the soup. It seems to be a tradition in Jewish American households on Thanksgiving. And, well, if you’re honest, the fact that Erik has mentioned it being a favorite as a child is a factor as well.

As if drawn by your thoughts Erik walks into the kitchen while you’re working on a pumpkin cream pie.

He takes a look around at everything you have spread about and lifts an eyebrow your way.

“You took all of this on yourself?” His voice is deep. Rough. But, his tone is light-hearted and not quite as serious as you’re used to.

Your shoulders bounce as you spread whip cream over the filling. “My powers aren’t really any help with what the two of you are doing so I figured I can at least cook for everyone.”

His arms fold over his chest as he watches you move the pie to the refrigerator behind you. Before he can say anything else Charles walks in.

“Well, I wondered what you were up to. Decided to make a new Thanksgiving tradition?” He asks with a smile.

Erik’s grave blue eyes watch you with an intensity that almost makes you squirm.

You return your cousin’s smile and nod. “Yes, I thought it might be nice to bring some laughter and sense of family to this gloomy old place.”

Charles laughs warmly and puts a hand on your shoulder as he motions to the various blooming plants scattered about. “No place is ever gloomy when you’re around.”

The faintest of smiles plays over Erik’s mouth when the plant closest to him seems to reach out.

“Come then, Erik. Let’s leave her to it. We have a satellite dish to deal with.” Charles voice fades as he leaves the room with Erik following behind him.

Finally, you think, and pull the matzo ball soup recipe out from under the cutting board in front of you.

Later that evening, after everyone has eaten way too much and raved over the food Charles sets everyone to task in cleaning up. When you attempt to help Charles is insistent that they will handle it, after all you spent the day cooking.

Erik remains behind, his gaze intent on you as he stands and actually holds out his hand.

Something happens in your brain and you feel like you lose your senses as you stare at his open hand.

“Here.” He smirks and shakes it toward your own which are resting in your lap. “Take my hand.”

When you do as he asks his long fingers lace with yours and he pulls you gently to your feet. The two of you walk outside and stand on the balcony under the stars.

Erik stares at the satellite dish in the distance. It’s now facing the mansion.

He doesn’t let go of your hand.

“Thank you.”

“For what, Erik?”

Erik turns and the look on his face is soft, it’s a look that makes warmth bloom in your chest. “You know very well, what for.”

“I-“ You hesitate, struggling to find the right words while he watches you. “I wanted it to be special for you.”

He nods and cups your hand with his as he retrieves something from his pocket which he places in your palm. When he moves his fingers, you see he’s given you a long silver chain with a tree of life pendant dangling from it.

You’re stunned speechless as you look at the beautifully crafted piece and look up into his eyes.

He’s smiling. Not the smirk he normally wears. This smile goes to his eyes and your heart skips a beat. “It was meant for Christmas, but I want you to have it now.”

“I don’t know what to say, it’s beautiful.” You turn and he fastens the chain around your neck. Your fingers run over the limbs of the tree as you turn back and look up at him. “Thank you, Erik.”

This time the smirk on his face is somewhat mischievous but before anything else can be said Charles yells both your names.

Erik rolls his eyes and his words drip with sarcasm. “Your cousin has impeccable timing.”


	4. Lock and Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for a request for Erik and reader having a spontaneous night and getting matching tattoos, however I modified it. I don’t actually believe Erik would ever get another tattoo.
> 
> WARNINGS: partial nudity, allusion to sex

“I care for you more deeply than I thought was possible at this point in my life. Even if I never say it, know that the affection I feel for you is real.” Erik’s words as he sat across from you, a chess board between you, echoed in your head.

Aside from Charles you were the only other person he played the game with.

His blue eyes lifted to yours and he sat back in his chair, a grave expression on his face. He was quiet for a long time and you didn’t dare say a word. This confession of sorts was completely spontaneous on his part. Finally, when he spoke again it was to tease you about your chess move.

You knew not to push him in regard to his feelings for you, that would only drive him away. Instead you just accepted what he was willing to give and made your feelings evident in other ways. The small things you did for him like making his coffee before he ever stepped into the kitchen in the morning. A smile when the chip on his shoulder started to overwhelm him. Kissing his frown when he seemed too pre-occupied by the guilt he carried every day. Holding him close at night when you knew he felt the most alone.

That spontaneous admission prompted you to make a decision on something you’d been considering for a long time. Leading you to the tattoo parlor.

Your lips pursed and your teeth grit in concentration while the artist worked the tattoo needle over your sensitized flesh.

Erik would either fly into a rage or be touched by the meaning behind the tattoo.

The intricate key on a chain you intended to give him was gripped in your hand, it’s outline already accommodated in the artist’s drawing. The bite of the metal in your flesh a reminder of why you did this.

Later that evening, you sat on your bed, legs crossed and a book in front of you on the mattress. The t-shirt you wore was one of Erik’s old ones, not only did it smell like him, but it was soft and loose.

When he walked into the room and caught sight of you in his t-shirt he smirked before closing the door. “I do believe _that_…” He pointed at the t-shirt. “…belongs to me?”

A smile curled over your lips as you looked into his blue eyes. You hummed and sat up, but the tiniest bit of self-doubt swirled in your stomach at the sight of him.

Of course, he noticed, and he moved to the bed, pulling the book from in front of you and sitting down. “What is it, liebling?”

“I have something for you.” You twisted toward the nightstand, wincing as you did so, which Erik caught.

“You’re hurt.” It wasn’t a question. He knew you as well as you knew him and knew to pay close attention to your body language because you simply never complained when something bothered you.

You pushed his hands down when he reached out to inspect your chest. “Not exactly.”

His eyes pinched and he sat back slightly as he watched you worry your fingers over the knot on the small velvet bag. When he noticed them shaking, he held out his hand. “Let me.”

Those long fingers you loved so much worked the knot apart, opened the bag, and dumped the key and chain out into his palm. He turned it over in his hand before lifting his eyes to you, the question in them evident.

“It goes to a lock.”

His chuckle was warm as he lifted the key to study it. “It is a key. An intricate one. What lock is it for?”

While Erik looked around the room you lifted his t-shirt and pushed it over your head to bare your chest and the tattoo to his eyes. His head whipped back to look at your chest and the tattoo of an intricate lock over your heart.

He held the key out in front of the cut out in the lock, finding it matched perfectly. The faint flicker of a smile ghosted over his lips before he looked up to your eyes again with a lifted eyebrow. “_This_ is where you were today?”

You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth as you nodded and held your breath.

Erik sat up a little straighter as he studied the clear breathable bandage over the tattoo and its exact location on your left breast.

“I’m not sure how I feel about another man seeing your breast, liebling.”

Smiling you shook your head. “I was completely covered except the area he needed to do the tattoo.”

He hummed and reached out to grab your hips and pull you toward him. “I would appreciate if you ever do something such as this again, that you bring me with you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, liebling. To the contrary I am deeply touched by the gesture. I believe this was your way to tell me how you feel without putting into words something I might not have handled well.”

“Yes.”

“Hmmmm…” He leaned in close to your face and brushed your lips with his. “I suppose, considering its location, that it might be best if you were on top tonight? So I can watch your lovely face but admire this further evidence of your affection for me?”

All you could do was nod as he tugged his t-shirt down your arms and his tongue sought entrance to your mouth.


	5. Surprise Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for angsty Magneto x reader where she saves his life
> 
> WARNINGS: gunshot wounds

A gunshot rang out, and you did your best to melt into the brick wall next to where you had been walking. Your heart raced what felt like a million beats a minute while you stood there frozen.

Until you saw a man stagger onto the sidewalk and nearly collapse.

The need to help took over and your fear moved to the backseat as you looked around for anyone else. No one came into view, and you rushed to the man’s side just before he collapsed.

You knew this man. He had no love for humans and was extremely dangerous. If you knew what was good for you, you’d leave him right there.

The red stain blooming on his side, however, prompted you to throw your better judgment to the wind.

He staggered along next to you while you lead him to your brownstone.

“Do I know you?” His voice was deep, and his accent faint.

“No.” Your voice quivered when you answered.

“Ah. But you know me.”

“I do. And right now, I know you need help.”

The man stopped moving. “No, no hospitals. They will just…”

You tugged on him. “I’m a doctor. I’ll see what I can do without taking you to the hospital.”

His eyes narrowed on you, and he stumbled.

“I don’t think you can really argue with me right now.”

“Maybe not.” He managed to stay on his feet until you made it to your brownstone, and he collapsed on the guest bed.

Considering who he was, you had to wonder how someone managed to shoot him. That was a question for later though. Thankfully the bullet didn’t hit anything major. You were able to remove it and stitch him up without incident. Even better, for your sake, he didn’t wake up during the ordeal.

That started to worry you when he didn’t wake up for the next few days — especially when his fever spiked, and you had to increase his dose of IV antibiotics.

Five days in, and he finally started to stir. You put a hand to his bare chest when he attempted to sit up.

He looked around, then leveled his gaze at you. Suddenly the scissors that were sitting on the bedside table whipped around and were aimed right at your heart.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the person who saved your life. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t threaten mine.” It took a concerted effort to keep your voice even and not let on to your fear.

The scissors went back to where they were, and he laid back, closing his eyes as he did so. “Where am I?”

“My brownstone. I brought you here after you were shot. You didn’t want to go to the hospital.”

His eyes opened, and his look was grave. “You brought a complete stranger into your home?”

Your eyes dropped to his bandage as you checked his stitches, and your lip quirked. “You aren’t a complete stranger. I know who you are.”

“Even better reason not to have brought me into your home.”

“If I hadn’t, you probably would have died, so don’t be ungrateful.” You snapped at him, then froze when you remembered just who you were talking to.

He had the nerve to look amused. “You are correct, I apologize. And thank you.”

You smiled at the genuine appreciation in his tone. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a vague possibility that I may continue this one in the future. As it stands now it is a completed ficlet.


	6. The Only One I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get angry with Erik who you believed was flirting with someone else and he proves you're the only one he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for reader getting angry with Erik who was flirting with someone else and they have angry makeup sex
> 
> WARNINGS: jealousy, angry, rough consensual sex

“I can’t believe you, Erik!” You stormed through the door of your bedroom with him close on your heels.

“Liebling…”

“Don’t you ‘Liebling’ me!” Spinning around to face him, you stuck a finger in his chest hard enough to make him look down and wrap his hand around it. “You were flirting with another woman, Erik!”

“I was speaking to her about her mutation. That was all.” His tone was even, but there was an edge to it.

“You were smiling and laughing.”

He arched a brow as his eyes narrowed. “Smiling and laughing equates to flirting by your definition? Then perhaps we need to discuss your interactions with Charles? Hank? Logan?”

You growled in frustration and tried to walk away, but he still had hold of your hand and pulled you back into his chest.

“Oh no, _Liebling_, you are not getting away from me.”

Something about the way he looked at you at that moment made your heart race from more than jealousy. Desire was evident in his blue eyes, and your need for him made your body respond in a way that emboldened you. Pushing up on your toes, you yanked your fingers from his grip and ran your hands into his hair, pulling his lips down to yours.

His tongue tangled with yours, and he pushed you back onto the bed, his weight pressing you into the mattress, so you were trapped under him. When your hands scrabbled to reach the hem of his shirt, he grabbed them and pinned them over your head. He used his other hand to reach under your skirt and pull your panties roughly down your legs.

Your heart thundered against your chest, and you whined when you couldn’t move your legs to wrap them around his waist. The sound of a zipper and fabric tearing registered just before Erik thrust inside of you, filling you completely and eliciting a whimper of pleasure mixed with pain. He usually gave you a few seconds to adjust to his size. This time he didn’t, and his thrusts were hard and sharp, each one stealing your breath as you tried desperately to push up into him for the friction your body needed.

His teeth bit down on your collar bone, and his free hand yanked the cup of your bra over your breast. Strong fingers pinched your nipple, and you cried out his name. He let your hands go and braced himself up slightly to watch his cock moving inside of you, the shift in position just enough to drag his skin over your clit and send you flying over the edge.

Bright white light exploded behind your eyes, and you felt your head start to swim like you were falling from a great height. Your body shuddered around Erik, clenching down, trying to lock him inside you and push him out at the same time.

He groaned something in German that you didn’t recognize, and his last thrust before his cock started to pulse inside you pushed you up the bed at least an inch.

Your pussy quivered around his cock, the flesh so sensitive that the slightest movement made you gasp. It was a mix of extreme exquisite pleasure and the pain that comes with being over-stimulated.

Erik was chuckling into your sternum, and your hand lifted to play in his hair.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Liebling, but I should hope this proves the only woman I want is you.”

“Hmmmph,” you rolled your eyes playfully at him, no longer angry after realizing you were jealous for no reason. “I think you may need to remind me again.”

He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to the swell of your bare breast. It was then you realized the fabric tearing earlier had been your shirt.

“You ripped my shirt?”

“The buttons are not metal, so I had to improvise.” He said against your skin before sucking your nipple into his mouth.

“OH!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt A stolen kiss from Tumblr. This was originally posted over there and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

A hand snatched up yours and pulled you into a hidden alcove of the mansion.

You looked up to find Erik looking over your shoulder. “Quiet now, liebchen.”

Suddenly his head dipped, and his lips were against yours, light at first, then more insistent until you opened to him, and his tongue slid over yours. When he broke the kiss, you blinked at him and touched your fingers to your lips — momentarily stunned as they tingled, and you worked to catch your breath.

Erik smiled and let you go, brushing a thumb over your cheek before he stepped out of the alcove and continued down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You are.… very naked right now.” This was originally posted over there and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

“Erik?”

When there’s no answer you push through the drape that acts as a doorway to his room and run right into his bare chest. His hands steady you as your cheek slides down his chest just a little and you jump back a step.

“You are.… very naked right now,” you exclaim and spin on your heel to the sound of his chuckling.

“I did suggest you wait a moment.”

“What? I didn’t hear you.” You almost kick your toe into the floor when the words come out in a whine.

“You can turn around now.”

You turn back around to find him in a pair of black boxers, “That’s not really any better, Erik.”

He just smirks and bounces one shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin. This was originally posted over there and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: implied sexual content

You’re lost in Erik’s kiss. In the sensation of his tongue on yours. How the muscles of his arms feel wrapped around you. The way his body feels pressed into yours. Light tingles dance over your heart and low in your belly.

He smiles against your lips when you whimper softly as he loosens his hold on you.

His hands drop to your hips and pull you closer into him as he deepens the kiss even further. Until it feels like you don’t know where you end, and he begins.

The cold press of fingers under your shirt make you gasp and pull back, eyes blinking up at Erik in surprise. His mouth curves up even further on one side as his eyes drop back to your lips. There isn’t much chance to adjust to the coldness of his hands as they move up your back and you draw in a shuddering breath.

When his lips return to yours it’s to capture a whimper of need as his still cool hands skim down your sides and move over your belly.

“Erik, stop teasing me,” you whine when he breaks the kiss again.

“Liebchen, this is far from teasing,” he whispers against your ear as his fingers move lower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt a lingering kiss before a long trip apart. This was originally posted over there and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

You run outside to catch up to Erik, jumping up into his arms when he turns back to you. Throwing your arms around his neck you lean in and press your lips to his.

Your bottom lip fits between his perfectly and you revel in the warmth and softness of his lips. His mouth opens just enough to suck your lip between his teeth for the briefest of seconds. Soothing the sting of the suction with the tip of his tongue, he presses featherlight kisses to the corners of your mouth on each side.

After a few seconds the two of you grow still. Lips parted. Sharing breath as you slowly inhale and exhale. You hear the sound of your blood whooshing through your veins loud in your ears as your heart thuds against your chest. The kiss lingers until you hear Charles calling for Erik to hurry along and you deepen it once more, unwilling to let him go just yet.

“I will miss you while I am gone, Liebchen,” he murmurs against your mouth.

“A month is too long,” you whisper back, still not ready to fully break the kiss.

“I will be home before you have time to miss me,” Erik tells you as his lips finally leave yours and he lets you go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I dreamt about you last night.” This was originally posted over there and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

You walk into the den where Erik sits staring at a half-played chessboard. His fingers scritch through his short beard and the words fall out of your mouth before you can stop yourself.

“I dreamt about you last night.”

He turns to look at you, one brow arched, a smile slowly playing across his mouth. “Did you? Was it a good dream?”

Heat creeps up into your cheeks and you open and close your mouth a few times before nodding your head.

Erik motions you into the seat across from him and you don’t hesitate to comply.

The smile on his face only widens as he starts to reset the chessboard, “So tell me about this dream of yours.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “You can do it.” & “Take a deep breath.” This was originally posted over on Tumblr and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

You yank on the scarf around your neck for the third time and retie the knot in the center of your chest.

With a shake of your head you jerk it off and toss it on the bed.

“Take a deep breath, Liebchen.”

Spinning on your heels, you find Erik in the doorway. His arms are folded over his chest and his ankles are crossed as he leans against the doorframe.

You throw your arms in the air and gesture wildly, “It’s my first time teaching, Erik! What if I muck it up?”

He smiles and shakes his head as he moves to your bed and picks up the scarf you discarded. Looping it back around your neck he ties it then puts his hands on your upper arms. A sense of calm starts to wash over you at his touch.

Erik drops his chin as your eyes lift to his, “You can do it.”

“I’m glad someone has faith in me.”

“We all have faith in you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I made this for you.” & “It brings out your eyes.” This was originally posted over on Tumblr and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.

You roll up the scarf and tuck it into the gift bag, hoping against hope that Erik will like it.

Deciding there’s no time like the present you grab the handle of the bag and head down the hall to his room. The door is open and he’s just pulling on his jacket.

Perfect timing, you think to yourself, and knock on the door.

His head lifts and he smiles in your direction. All that serves to do is make your heart pitter pat in your chest.

Taking two steps into the room you shove the bag toward him, “I made this for you.”

His brow furrows as he looks inside the bag, but the smile returns as he pulls out the grey blue scarf. Setting the bag aside he wraps it around his neck and holds up the end as he looks your way.

“You made this?”

You nod, a little too vigorously and stop when you make yourself dizzy, “Yes.”

“Very talented hands.” There’s a glint of mischief in his eyes which you notice are a much brighter blue.

“It brings out your eyes,” you observe and swallow back a squeak when he takes a step your way.

He leans down, face hovering scant inches from yours, “Does it?”

All you can do is nod as your eyes dart between his and the scarf, prompting his mouth to quirk up even more on one side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
